


touch me until sunrise

by hdsoull



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdsoull/pseuds/hdsoull
Summary: "Oh, i didn't know you were sensitive here"
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	touch me until sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammatical mistakes, english isn't my native language so please correct me!

Being a musician has a certain cost, let's say.

You have to travel constantly, which means being away from your family and friends. 

Having lunch in a moving van is difficult.

The beds in cheap hotels are a bit uncomfortable and sometimes the lack of money makes you have to share not only the room but also the bed.

But Tyler and Josh make it work.

They travel around the world, adapting to the conditions of being a little-known band that doesn't have much money to spend. 

Sharing a bed is almost natural for them and soon becomes almost routine. 

But you see, people have needs and sometimes they need privacy, so neither of them can avoid sometimes listening to the other one masturbating in the bathroom or under the sheets while your partner sleeps next to you (the second thing only happened a few times, only in very necessary cases). They even reach a much greater point of trust and Tyler believes that it should no longer qualify as an ordinary friendship.

The first time they did something together, they were in Japan. It was at night so Tyler had asked Josh if he wanted to watch a movie, which Josh agreed to.

Everything was normal until the middle of the movie when Tyler decided to put his hand on Josh's thigh. They were almost lying down, the pillows against the head of the bed so they could lift their heads a bit to see what was happening on the TV screen. Since they're both quite close to each other, Tyler makes the move without thinking.

Josh pretends not to notice, of course sometimes Tyler likes to play around and joke about being a couple so he takes it as normal, coming from him.

What he doesn't expect is to feel Tyler's hand start to circle around his thigh, going up a little towards Josh's crotch, who looks at Tyler for some sign that it's a joke, but no, Tyler looks serious as he watches the movie, almost acting as if his hand isn't about to brush against his best friend's crotch.

Josh decides to act like nothing is happening, turns his eyes to the movie and lets Tyler get on with whatever he's doing. I mean, he never considered that he liked his friend in any way other than friendly but hey, Josh wouldn't turn down the opportunity for someone to give him a hand job, if that's what Tyler clearly plans to do.

Tyler's hand starts to get closer and closer to his dick and Josh tries to act as calm as possible, sighing low, hoping that Tyler will hurry up.

Tyler turns his head to Josh at the sound and smiles complicitly, knowing that Josh does not want to wait much longer, so without further ado, he touches Josh's dick over his jean and slowly massages it. Josh lets out a little moan before the action but continues to watch the TV as if nothing happened.

Tyler begins to massage more constantly, feeding Josh's desire and when he notices that he has become completely hard, he passes his hand over the bottom of his pants, where he assumes that the head of Josh's dick is located. Instantly, he hears Josh moan a little louder and Tyler knows he hit the right angle. Bingo.

He continues to play it for a few more minutes before bringing his other hand up to Josh's shirt to remove it. Josh helps him up from his position to remove the garment and goes back to bed, now with his chest exposed.

Tyler has a confidence boost and comes over to kiss Josh's neck slowly, biting his earlobe softly, listening to Josh's little moan as Tyler's action takes place. 

He begins to lower his kisses to one of his nipples, with a mischievous look, Tyler sucks and bites him making Josh release an embarrassingly loud moan. Tyler smiles.

"Oh, I didn't know you were sensitive here" 

"Shut up" 

Tyler laughs before return to what he was doing. He continues to suck on Josh's left nipple while massaging his cock with his right hand, his free hand going straight to pinch the other nipple, causing Josh to release another desperate moan.

After playing a few more minutes, Tyler decides it's time to take the situation into his own hands (literally) so he undoes Josh's jeans and asks him to raise his hips to make it easier to get out of them. Once outside, Tyler massages Josh's cock again over his boxers for a few more minutes, knowing that this would only make Josh more desperate. 

Tyler pulls down Josh's boxers revealing his completely hard cock against his thigh and without further ado starts masturbating him, causing Josh to spasm and start moaning louder than before, closing his eyes and opening his mouth a little to let out more moaning and panting pleasure.

Tyler approaches his ear to ask him, "Do you like it?"

Josh can only nod, completely melted into the sensations he is feeling and Tyler lets out a chuckle at how sensitive his bandmate turned out to be.

When he notices that Josh's moans become more and more desperate, he starts to speed up the rhythm, running his thumb through the crack of his dick, making Josh shiver from head to toe.

"I'm gonna cum" Josh mutters in the fog of lust and a few seconds later, he cums on his stomach and on Tyler's hand, who takes a piece of paper that he finds around and starts cleaning up the mess.

"Thank you," says Josh, still a little dizzy from his orgasm.

"Any time man" says Tyler, smiling at his own response. Josh laughs before running his arm across his face to cover his eyes for a few minutes, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. Meanwhile, Tyler takes care of throwing the now-soiled paper in the trash and then carefully lifts Josh's boxers and takes off his jeans completely so he can go to sleep.

Josh thanks him quietly before lifting the sheets to go to sleep, Tyler does the same, running his arm around Josh's waist. He gives him a little kiss on the shoulder before closing his eyes. 

The next morning, Tyler wakes up with Josh returning the favor. Josh has a great mouth, Tyler decides.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr im ftclancy ;)
> 
> hope u liked this fic, don't forget to leave kudos and comment. stay safe <3


End file.
